majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiyans
Saiyans are the extraterrestrial species of superpowered barbaric beings that lived on the Planet Vegeta (formerly named Planet Plant until it was conquered and named after the Saiyan king). The race coexisted with an intelligent yet peaceful race called, Tuffles. However, the Saiyans, due to their aggressive nature waged war on the Tuffles and took over the planet, thanks to the leadership of King Vegeta, father of the Prince Vegeta. The race eventually came into interest by the space tyrant, Frieza, who recruited the Saiyans into conquering various planets for him. Because Saiyans are warlike, battle hungry race, they do not mind conquering these planets at all. But later Frieza came to fear the legend of the Super Saiyan and decided to eliminate the Saiyans once and for all. Frieza (effortlessly) blew up their home planet. While a few Saiyans survive, the race is rendered nearly extinct. There are Saiyans that come to Earth to produce hybrid offsprings with humans. Common traits of a Saiyan include the fact that they are aggressive, hot headed, violent, sadistic, arrogant, and have intense lust for battle. The more they battle, the stronger they become. However, they can also become stronger through near death experiences. They're also like humans in biological structure, only they're physically enhanced. They have the ability to project energy blasts, or ki, and have the ability to fly. Furthermore, due to them burning off more nutrients because of their time battling, they have an intense appetite, eating at an exceeding rate than that of a human being. The most significant trait in a Saiyan is their tail which is their greatest advantage, as well as their weakness. Once they look at the full moon, they'll have the ability to turn into gigantic primal creatures called "Oozaru". They will become much stronger in this form but they will lose all reason and will go on a monstrous rampage. They will lose this transformation ability should their tail be cut off and they'll revert back to their humanoid state. But should their tail be grabbed, they'll be rendered immobilized. But there are some that are trained to overcome this weakness. Saiyans also possess the ability to ascend beyond that of a regular Saiyan, transforming them into 'Super Saiyans'. They can also go beyond that level, becoming Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. The name of the race is a pun on the word "yasai", which means 'vegetable' in Japanese. Also, Saiyans are named after vegetables e.g. "Kakarot" is 'Carrot' and "Broly" is 'Broccoli'. Saiyans are featured in TDragon195's story, "Majestic Guardians" series. Some are allies, while some are foes. Known characters in the fanfic series named below are Saiyans, or at least have Saiyan blood. Such beings include: 1. Vegeta 2. Ethan Tidwell- (While not an actual Saiyan and was created through artificial means, he does possess Saiyan genetic codes but also that of humans.) 3. Turles 4. Bruzel 5. Artiz 6. Bio-Broly- (Like Ethan, he is also not an actual Saiyan and was created through genetic engineering via the genetic code collected from a Saiyan named Broly.) 7. Gohan- (Like Ethan, he is part human and Saiyan.) 8. Trunks- (Like Ethan and Gohan, he too is part human and Saiyan.) 9. Seripa 10. Kardun There are also Saiyans that possess genes of other organisms, as a result of the fusion with other entities. These include the following: 1. Terrethan- A fusion between Terrence Silva and Ethan Tidwell 2. Terrethang- A fusion between Terrence Silva, Ethan Tidwell and Avatar Aang 3. Vegethan - A fusion between Ethan and Vegeta (This is the only fusion between those of Saiyan blood.) The monster, Omnicron, could also partially count as a Saiyan, albeit an artificial one, due to him possessing the genetic code of Ethan and Vegeta. List of Saiyans Artiz by tdragon195v2-d3rbk00-1-.png|Artiz 640px-Brolynormalform.jpg TrunksFutureNV02.png|Trunks Vegeta (2).jpg|Vegeta Ultimate Gohan.jpg|Gohan Turles.jpg|Turles Ethan in a saiyan battle armor.jpg|Ethan Tidwell Seripa.jpg|Seripa Category:Groups